


Proud

by JustAFangirl99



Series: Lewis and Valtteri [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27575465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAFangirl99/pseuds/JustAFangirl99
Summary: Lewis just won his 7th title but don't really enjoy it because of Val being 14th. Val try to confort him
Relationships: Valtteri Bottas/Lewis Hamilton
Series: Lewis and Valtteri [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015648
Kudos: 15





	Proud

I walk into the dressing room and put my helmet on and start to remove my equipment and sigh. My boyfriend comes in too and I try to make my smile lessen. It's hard, but I get it, slightly. He puts down his helmet and walks over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

\- Well done, Love. You deserve it.

\- But you ended up far behind…

\- Not that much, actually… I passed it before many others… Even if that meant that I was one lap late, obviously.

A feeling of guilt grows in me as I realize what has happened. I already had the idea firmly in my head. My future husband was far behind. 14th, to be exact. And I know that even if he smiles, even if he wants to celebrate my new title, he will not be one hundred percent with us. With me. The track was difficult to tame for qualifying. We started 6th and 9th, but I managed to come back up. I moved up five places when my fiancé sank the same number of places. As if every place I won had to be offset by the fall of my companion. Toto comes in and comes to take me in his arms to congratulate me, after having checked that no safety rule would be broken: namely to wear both our masks as it should. He congratulates me and hugs me as hard as he can. Like I did two weeks ago when the team won a new constructor title. Val moves away slightly as the whole Mercedes crew comes to congratulate me, little by little. I have just reached a new stage. The equalization of the number of titles of the great Michael Schumacher. Obviously, I'm happy to get this seventh title, but I can see that the spin that cost my fiancé places is hurting him and I make sure that the whole team soon leaves us alone. As soon as it is, I approach him and kiss him. He couldn't do anything. From what I understood, Ocon closed in on him and they both ended up in the opposite direction. By the time he got back on the right track, my boyfriend was already very late. I know he gave all he had, all he could. The doubling of him gave me very little pleasure. Putting a lap in someone's sight always hurts a bit for the driver in the other car, but when it's our teammate, the pain is even greater. Especially when you're engaged to the same pilot.

\- I'm sorry…

\- Don't be. You haven't done anything. On the contrary. You managed to get back in front and put a hell of a lead between you and the second when I was adrift. You did it, baby. You are officially world champion for the 7th time. Be proud of yourself and don't think of me. Mistakes were made, I was too close to Esteban… It was obvious that there would be at least one such problem. Bad luck, it was me, already ninth. But then what? Then we both fought in our own corner to give the best of ourselves. And when the first car supposed to be in front of me passed me, I immediately identified that it was you and I was proud. I was proud because my boyfriend, my fiance, the man I love, was in the lead, defeating us all, winning it all, once again. Because my man was world champion once again. For the seventh time in his career. You were a monster today and that's what helps limit damage within the team. I love you and I am proud of you. I was not at the top, I did not manage to be in the points, but if I remember correctly, you almost lived the same thing, in Italy, when you had your stop and go of 10 seconds. You finished at the bottom of the hole and you came back up. I gave everything I could without succeeding, but above all don't blame yourself. Because none of this is your fault and I'm sorry you feel guilty. You should enjoy it, be happy, and cheerful. You have to celebrate this title that you have won again. Because I plan to celebrate with you. I love you and I am terribly proud of you, Lewis Carl Davidson Hamilton. I couldn't be prouder than right now, I think.

He kisses me and I close my eyes to enjoy the contact of his lips against mine.

**Author's Note:**

> I am so fucking proud of my Warrior, right now ! I was pessimist at the beginning but here we go ! He is WORLD CHAMPION. Again. So so so so so so proud of him


End file.
